A stamping die often includes two structures that are reciprocated back and forth with respect to one another. These structures are referred to as die shoes and each die shoe supports a die that dictates the shape of the metal blank to be stamped. The motion of the upper die shoe must be guided precisely. If the alignment of the upper and lower die shoes is not maintained, the metal between the die shoes will not flow within the stamping die as desired. For example, the metal work-piece will exhibit splits or tears if the motion of the upper die shoe is not controlled. The upper die shoe is guided in motion by structures such as plates or bushings. Over time, the surfaces of these guidance structures wear down and the extent of play or variation in the movement of the upper die shoe will increase. When parts out of tolerance are generated from the stamping die, several factors must be assessed to determine the source of the problem. The extent of wear of the guidance structures is one of the factors assessed. However, the assessment of the surfaces of these guidance structures is time-consuming. The guidance structures must be removed from the stamping die and the dimensions across the full length of the guiding surfaces must be completed, such with a micrometer or caliper.